Up in Flames
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: AU!/Genderbent!Azula. Conspiring against their father, Azulon sends Zuko away to live with their Uncle in fear of a backlash. In the Earth Kingdom, Zuko is forced to adapt to this new life where he meets multiple characters along the way, especially a gang-leader named Jet and a small-town Water Tribe boy named Sokka. How will things end for the wayward yet guarded firebender?
1. Chapter 1

I kinda wanted to do an Underground/Mafia/Modern AU! Plus I'm kinda having writers block! Thus this was made ~ it's a mix of genres and it's rated M for reasons I don't know yet besides being on the safe side ~ I do not own anything!

* * *

It was nearing the end of summer within Ignis City when both West brothers, Azulon and Zuko, received word that their estranged father would be returning home sometime today - while this _should have _brought some motion akin to rapture. It had the opposite effect for Azulon. Hatred. After receiving the _good _news, the elder West sibling stalked out of the room in favor of secluding himself within their father's office - the very office he conducted business for both West Corporations, the leading business in energy and financial, and West Underground, which took care of everything criminal.

Strolling down a long hall, Azulon spotted the doors to the office at the very end of the hall: twin polished cast-bronze doors with two dragons facing one another engraved elegantly within the metal. Nearing the doors, he ran a single hand over a handle, enjoying the cool touch it offered, grasping both handles, he pushed both doors open in an ostentatious manner revealing a grand room behind hidden the doors. Anyone who knew the elder brother would see why this was his favorite room out of the entire West Manor: the room was large, rectangular. Floors, polished marble. Walls, ivory, covered with grand bookcases filled to the brim with vast knowledge about benders, only available to the West Family. Ceiling, dome in shape, a painted mural of two dragons circling around one another in flight. A single, large, rectangular red rug with the Fire Nation emblem woven into its fabrics, lay centered within the room. To top it all off, there sat a large and rather heavy, polished, wooden mahogany desk, creating a large semi-circle around a single black leather office chair, these furnitures sitting before a large windowed wall - showing off the sparkling, picturesque city from the West Manor's perch upon the grassy hilltop.

Ignis City was a sparkling jewel from way back then, an ancient city before it became more contemporary. It still held it's ancient counterpart's wondrous beauty with it's spiraling buildings reaching to the heavens, trying to outshine one another, Ignis was still a rich Fire Nation cultural city. A city that was _never _at rest due to it's many inhabitants bustling about the streets - huge, fascinating, lively.

"Father never was one to spare expense when it came to his comforts." Azulon hummed, trailing his fingertips along the smooth surface, moving to sit upon the fine leather chair, "Luckily his tastes suit me." A knock. "Come in."

"Lord Azulon."

"Ah ~ Zhao. What an unexpected surprise." Azulon drawled, leaning forward to rest his elbows upon the desk's surface, fingers intertwining to create a flesh hammock for his chin, "Although I must ask - shouldn't you be with _your _precious little Zuko?"

"I didn't come here to talk of my relations."

"Oh?" Azulon arched a brow, "What _have _you come for then?"

"Your plans have come through and we should be able to start the process on August 1st."

"I expected as much."

"What of Zuko?"

"Yes. I've thought of that." Azulon murmured, "I don't see where he can fit in with my plans therefore he needs to be taken care of. Don't worry ~ I'm not going to _kill _him. I'm merely going to ship him off to the Earth Kingdom where my doddering old fool of an _Uncle _lives."

"How?"

"Just leave it to me." Azulon waved dismissively, "I suggest you spend as much time as you can with Zuzu for I plan to ship him out before his school begins. I'm sure I don't have to tell you to keep your mouth shut on this matter lest you value your ability to speak."

"Yes, Lord Azulon."

Zhao bowed - his eyes caught sight of something glinting followed by a thud. There before him was a stiletto dagger embedded within the carpet and possibly floor, straightening himself out, he cast Azulon a wary glance, the elder West sibling was currently standing.

"Although I will advise you that nothing _more _should happen between you and Zuko for I _will _not accept it."

"Yes, sir."

The elder male pivoted on his heel in order to exit the room, leaving Azulon to his thoughts as he watched the door shut, he spotted Zuko standing to greet Zhao - snorting, Azulon reached for the phone sitting upon the desk, he knew just who to call regarding Zuko's school.

"_Yes, sir."_

"I require your assistance Long-Feng."

"_Of course Lord Azulon. What is it you need of us my Lord?"_

A smirk crossed the West's lips.

Heavy breathing escaped Zuko as he practically pummeled the abused punching-bag, it's chain rattling with each hit it took, delivering a final hit using his entire weight caused the heavy bag to swing a great distance away from him. The teen had been practicing his Muay Thai when he heard clapping. Stilling the bag, Zuko rested his forehead against it's cool surface, closing his eyes, sweat dripping from his face, matting his hair to his skin - merely listening to his shallow breathing as well as the muffled footsteps that approached him.

"What do you want Azulon?"

"I simply came to watch my brother's MMA fight." Azulon hummed, "Is it wrong of me to support my little brother?"

"Yes it is." Zuko growled, pinning Azulon with a distrustful glare, "Now what do you want?"

"Come now, Zuko." Azulon drawled, approaching the heavy sandbag, "Let's be civil towards one another. Father's here after all."

The younger West sibling felt his heart drop: "Father's here - ? I - what?"

"Yup." Azulon inspected the bag's surface, "He's currently seated front row. V.I.P Zuzu."

"I - ." Zuko frowned, "Why is he here? He's never come to any of my fights."

"Something about a letter."

"A letter?"

"From your school."

"From my school?" Zuko murmured, now facing his brother, "What did it say?"

"I don't know but it made dad pretty angry." Azulon shrugged, "I suggest you try and win, might lessen father's ire." a malicious smile made itself at home upon Azulon's lips, "Prove that you aren't as weak as he thinks." the crowd cheering captured both brothers' attention, "I must be off. Later Zuzu ~ don't screw up."

Sneering at his brother as he left, Zuko turned his attention back to the punching-bag with lips pulled into a taut frown. What right did his school have to send his father a letter? What was in it to make him so mad? Shaking his head to clear his mind of such thoughts, Zuko sent an angry cross hit causing the chain to rattle yet again, the sound echoing throughout the room, he forced himself to think of the fight. Nothing else.

"Mr. West?" Zuko turned to find his trainer's understudy, "You're on."

"I told you." the teen ground out, "It's Zuko."

"O-oh! My apologies Mr. W - er - Zuko."

Rolling his eyes at the other's slip in wording, Zuko passed him in favor of heading towards the Octagon where upon seeing his arrival, made the crowds erupt in a wild frenzy. As usual, he ignored them. Approaching the caged arena, a man opened the door suddenly causing Zuko to stall in his movements before recollecting himself, he nodded his thanks to the man and entered the arena, listening to the door shut behind him - now he stood before the masses. Scanning the seats and over the sea of nameless faces, Zuko spotted Azulon as he sat down next to their father with Zhao placed on the other side, he would have offered his lover a smile but instead chose to turn his attention upon the entire room itself.

Concrete walls, concrete ceiling, metal benches for the spectators - this place wasn't _legal _per-se and the only reason Zuko found himself there was due to it allowing him to vent some frustration in the form of fighting. He'd found this place thanks to Azulon who had mentioned it once rather offhandedly. He'd been here ever since.

"I'ma ruin that pretty face of yours."

The voice was rough and clearly male, it brought Zuko's attention back from his reverie, turning to his opponent who was a rather bullish man, heavy set, he couldn't help but wonder when the man had arrived.

"_Fighters! Get ready!" _the announcer shouted into the microphone, "_Yin Li vs. Zuko West!"_

Drowning out the announcer's irritable voice as well as the rancorous crowds' cheering, Zuko chose to focus on his breathing as well as his opponent's form, somewhere within his mind he could hear his Uncle's voice giving him words of encouragement as well as some rather helpful tips.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Seconds after, Yin shot forth into a jab forcing Zuko into an x-guard, the amount of power behind the hit sent Zuko sprawling on his back, mentally cursing, Zuko grit his teeth, swinging his leg out, hooking his foot behind Yin's ankle, promptly yanking his leg out from underneath him causing him to fall giving Zuko time to pounce, setting all his weight upon the man's limbs before he reeled in order to give a few quick jabs until Yin somehow managed to gain the upper hand, he reversed their positions, also getting in a few good hits before Zuko kicked his foot out causing the man to jump away allowing Zuko to roll back into a stand - faking a jab, Zuko followed with a roundhouse kick. Instant K.O. The masses went wild.

"How long do these things usually last?" Ozai questioned, voice somehow audible over the crowds' cheering.

"Zhao?" Azulon prodded,

"This is a no-title bout therefore a good 15 minutes. 5 minutes per round."

"Three rounds - how would you know this?"

"I've been to a few of these myself."

_"West is Victorious!"_

People chanted Zuko's name. Exiting the Octagon, Zuko spotted his father stand as well as Azulon and Zhao, pursing his lips, he gestured for them to follow, his body instantly becoming rigid upon hearing their footsteps behind him, a thick knot forming in his throat as they neared the training room. Entering said room, Zuko instantly became aware of his father's disdainful glare:

"What is this?" Ozai snarled forcing Zuko to stop, "Why am I _now _receiving a letter from your school _now _of all times!? What have you done!"

"I've done nothing - ."

"Silence!" Ozai barked causing Zuko to flinch, "Tell me what it is!" he forced the envelope into Zuko's hands, "Read it and tell me what it is!"

Gingerly taking the letter from his father's outstretched hands in fear of further invoking his father's wrath, Zuko opened the envelope, pulling the letter from it's paper sheath allowing the paper to fall from his hold, he began reading, voice a little unsteady:

"Dear Mr. West. Your son, Zuko West, will no longer be able to attend school for his behavior as of recent has been rather aggressive, going as far as being volatile even for firebenders. For the safety of our students and staff, we have banned him from attending any schools within the district but we have found a High-School willing to take him in located within the Earth Kingdom Capital, Ba-Sing-Se, here they accept all students varying from benders of different elements to non-benders. We have already transferred his records and past grades, they will be awaiting his attendance. Our regards - Principal Chow." Zuko sighed, "I was never volatile."

"Well that says otherwise!" Ozai snapped causing Zuko to jump, "I've done nothing but look after your needs! I've made sure you had a house, money, a good school - ! I've taken care of you! And this is how you repay me!? By slandering the family name with such _uncouth _behavior! You disgust me!"

"But father! I've done nothing wrong! I don't know where they could have - _!"_

_SMACK!_

The sound of Ozai's backhand hitting Zuko's cheek resounded throughout the empty training room, the amount of force used behind the hit was savage for Zuko had fallen flat on his ass from the unexpectedness of the hit - golden eyes wide with shock as he brought a hand to the undoubtedly red mark, eyes blinking dazedly. Clenching his fists, Zhao turned a hard glare on Azulon, the elder brother stepping forward with a hand placed upon his father's upper back.

"Father." Azulon spoke up, "I feel that a suitable punishment for Zuko's _aggressive _behavior is banishment. They have already sent his records and such to Ba-Sing-Se, therefore we should send him away, let him be Iroh's problem so he will no longer be able to disgrace the family name." he looked to Zuko, "Act like a savage. Live with a savage."

"You have a point, my son." Ozai hummed thoughtfully, glaring Zuko down, "Very well."

"But father - !"

"I am not your father anymore!" Ozai snapped, "You have disgraced us with your pitiful existance for the last time. As punishment for your insolence you will be forbidden to return home! If I hear you have stepped foot within the Fire Nation territory I _will _have you hunted and killed. Am I understood?"

"I - ." Zuko pursed his lips, looking to the ground, "Yes f - sir."

"Good." Ozai growled, "Now stand. You have some packing to do for you are leaving tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

Rising to his feet, Zuko refused to meet anyone's gaze, keeping his head down as to not attract attention to himself as well as his father, he'd already disgraced him enough as it is, he didn't need anyone else knowing his failure, Ozai following shortly after his youngest son - Azulon had been watching the other two leave when he felt an angry pair of eyes on him, sighing, he cast an uncaring look towards Zhao:

"Something wrong, Zhao?"

"You very damn well what's wrong."

"How was I to know my father would go as far as hitting Zuzu ~ ?" Azulon droned, "Although I must admit that went better than expected."

Wandering the halls of West Manor, Zhao couldn't help but feel rather guilty for what had happened - it kinda _was _his fault considering he was helping Azulon kick Zuko out of the Nation, but still. Nearing Zuko's shut door, he could feel an intense heat escaping from underneath the door, placing the back of his hand upon the wooden door, he instantly felt an immense sense of fire.

"Zuko!" Zhao shouted, banging on the door, he tried the knob only to recoil from the burning metal, "Open the door!" Nothing. "Zuko!" growling, Zhao took a step back, kicking the door open, he spotted Zuko sitting amidst the roaring fires, "Zuko!"

"What do you want?" Zuko hissed bitterly, flames dancing within his golden irises.

Sneering, Zhao swept his hands out instantly putting the fires to reveal the damage that had been done by the teen, scanning the room, Zhao could see a few things upturned as well as tossed about, fabrics singed, piles of ashes, scorch marks everywhere.

"What were you thinking!?" Zhao demanded,

"Nothing!" Zuko snapped, getting to his feet, "I wasn't thinking at all! I - the anger! I was so angry! I needed to burn something!"

"Zuko - ."

"I know. I know!" Zuko growled, fists bloodied, clothes askew, his hair sticking up at odd angles, "Such _uncouth _behavior for a West - am I right?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask if you needed help."

"Liar."

"Fine." Zhao sighed, "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Why?" Zuko snarled, glaring Zhao down, "Because I'm _weak! _Because I can't do _anything _right!"

"No! Just - stop!" the elder man bellowed, "If you want me to go - then just say so!"

Pursing his lips, Zuko looked away - he could hear Zhao snort followed by the older male's footsteps leaving, he reached out, managing to grab a hold of Zhao's wrist:

"No. I already finished packing. Just - stay with me." he looked into Zhao's eyes, pleading, "Please."

"Fine."

Pulling Zhao to a sitting position upon the ground where he sat with the man, still holding onto his wrist, Zuko merely toyed with the man's wrist, running his fingers over visible veins, relishing the feel of the soft skin located there - Zhao watching Zuko as the younger moved his attentions to his hand, fiddling with the palm.

"I don't want to leave." Zuko murmured, shutting Zhao's hand into a fist, "I - what am I going to do?"

"I know you don't want to leave." Zhao muttered, flexing his hand, "I wish I could do something - but I think it's for the best that you leave."

"Why?"

"For your safety - ." Zuko opened his mouth to snap at him only for Zhao to continue, "Not because your weak. Because I care."

"I see." Zuko whispered, sighing, the younger rested his forehead against Zhao's shoulder, "I suppose your right."

"Aren't I always?"

"You're always an ass." Zuko chuckled quietly, "Does that count?"

"No it doesn't."

_Buzz._

Zuko pulled away from Zhao's warmth in order for the older male to grab his phone, turning on the screen, he found a message from Azulon, sighing, he turned it off.

"Azulon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you whenever."

Without warning - Zuko found a pair of lips pressed rather roughly against his own, blinking, Zuko swallowed his heart back down into it's rightful place before he relaxed, returning the kiss a little awkwardly. A fire igniting between the two firebenders. It was short lived as another impatient buzz rang out. Pulling away, the two momentarily caught one another's gaze.

"Everything will work out."

Zuko hummed, watching as Zhao got to his feet - leaving him to revel within the afterglow of the kiss.

Sitting upon the plane heading for Ba-Sing-Se Airport, Zuko let out a low, exhausted sigh - he wasn't entirely fond of leaving, but then again, who would? Placing his black/red smokin' buds from Skull-Candy, Zuko turned on some music to fit his mood perfectly, slouching in his seat, he figured he might as well get some rest, at least it would pass _some _time.

"There he goes." Azulon muttered, "I hope you said your _farewell."_

"I did." Zhao assured,

"Good. I don't need you regretting it." Azulon turned away from the window, "We've got work to do."

_'Well I just heard, the news today - seems my life, is gonna change. I close my eyes - begin to pray, then tears of joy stream down my face - with arms wide open.'_

_The music itself was instantly recognizable by Zuko, With Arms Wide Open by Creed, the young man was currently standing within the dark - he was aware that the music playing was filtering from his iPod, meaning he was currently somewhere within his dreams, most likely his subconscious. Walking about, Zuko allowed himself to drown within the music, lifting his spirits - suddenly his entire world began shaking. Looking around - he found nothing. Suddenly the dark world began ripping apart:_

Waking with a jolt - Zuko found himself looking around wildly before spotting a woman, the stewardess, it seemed he'd startled her just as much as she'd startled him from his dream, swallowing the small lump in his throat, he sat up, craning his neck to scan his surroundings, he was the last one within the plane, licking his lips, Zuko got to his feet, an embarrassed flush tinting his features.

"Excuse me." Zuko murmured, grabbing his single-shoulder strapped bag.

Exiting the plane and it's docking, Zuko found himself instantly swamped by a sea of people as they bustled about, each having a destination to get to, hefting his bag higher upon his shoulder, the golden-eyed teen found himself a little lost. He supposed he should gather his bags. Making his way through the crowds, he began making his way towards the baggage retrieval where a few others who had been on his plane were standing.

"Nephew?"

_That voice._

Turning around, Zuko spotted his Uncle, he offered a sheepish smile, he was happy to see his Uncle living well.

"Uncle." Zuko smiled before his Uncle swept him up into a massive platypus-bear hug, "Uncle - it's g-good to see you!"

"I've missed you my nephew." Iroh released Zuko who took a greedy gulp of air, "Tell me. How is everyone?"

"I - ." Zuko frowned, "They're good."

Sensing his nephew's discomfort and reluctance to further speak about the Wests caused Iroh to switch the subject:

"So. We will have you enrolled within Ba-Sing-Se High this week ~ ."

"Hmm." was all Zuko said, Iroh sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm finally updating this story although this chapter is a little slow but it's progress, kinda introduces what Zuko will have to deal with over the course of his stay within Ba-Sing-Se and whatnot on an entirely different note: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or anything else for that matter

* * *

A WEEK LATER

Rousing from the depths of exhaustion induced slumber; Zuko was slowly becoming aware of the fact that he was currently laying face down upon the cold, hard, concrete floor of his Uncle's garage, his face pressed rather uncomfortably against the floor. Groaning quietly, he forced himself into a sitting position only to find that he'd been drooling, sighing, the teen haphazardly wiped at his mouth in hopes of discarding any traces of slobber – looking about, Zuko realized he must have fallen asleep sometime last night after he finished polishing his favored Harley Davidson VRSCD Night-Rod.

'_You think you're gonna hurt me. Get ready to get dirty. You created this beast inside __–__ this beast inside. Pull the noose tighter and pull a little higher. 'Cause you're killing me slow. I ain't ready to die (Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die) . . . ,'_

It was obviously Skillet, although the name of the song had momentarily eluded him, grumbling, Zuko forced himself to stand – his entire body ached and he felt less than unsavory at the moment. Yawning, he stretched his limbs out, listening to the satisfying pops coming from his spine.

'_Circus for a psycho (Psycho, go, go, go) Circus for a psycho (Psycho, here we go)'_

Circus For a Psycho – that's what it was called! The door leading into the house opened gingerly, capturing Zuko's attention, there stood his Uncle, looking as jolly as he remembered him. Iroh's facial expression soon morphed into that of confusion upon seeing his Nephew's current disheveled state,

"Did you sleep in here?" Iroh blinked, voice incredulous,

"Oh – I kinda, well – yeah," Zuko answered sheepishly, a blush rising to his features due to embarrassment,

"As long as you slept I suppose," Iroh hummed thoughtfully, "Although you must hurry and get dressed Nephew ~ for today is your first day at Ba-Sing-Se High ~ !"

"Ba-Sing-Se?" Zuko murmured dimly, face creased in concentration, it soon dawned on him, "What time is it!?"

"7:29 A.M - ," Iroh didn't get to finish for Zuko zipped passed him, "That's the spirit Nephew!"

As the irate teen made his way through the house, he had to admit that despite his Uncle having a rather modest house as well as lifestyle – it still had a bit of class to it, although it was smaller than what he was used to. Nearing his new room, Zuko pushed the wooden, eggshell colored door open to reveal a medium sized room. White painted walls. Cream colored carpeted floor. A twin sized bed decked out in dark crimson sheets, blankets, pillow, and comforter, all in the finest of fabrics.

Heading straight for his bag which he had yet to unpack thanks to him being busy with making sure his vehicle worked, he pulled out a yellow Affliction shirt with black gothic designs pressed into it, a pair of faded, black skinny jeans, some socks, and a fresh pair of underwear.

Exiting his room with his clothes in hand, Zuko dashed towards the quaint bathroom, making sure to shut his bedroom door – entering the bathroom, he shut the door and tossed his clothes rather unceremoniously upon the toilet seat where he stood momentarily, mentally debating whether he should lock the door or not, it wasn't like they had visitors, then again better safe than sorry, so with a shrug he locked the door and began stripping himself of his dirtied clothing, practically diving into the shower – he'd have to rush through his daily rituals.

17 MINUTES LATER

"_Sorrydon'thavetimetotalk!Offtoschool!" _Zuko shouted as he rushed through the kitchen his Uncle was warming tea,

"Nephew! Your back-pack!" Iroh shouted after Zuko, who came rushing back into the house shortly leaving afterwards with his bag in tow, "Have a good day at school!" his response was the roar of Zuko's motorcycle, Iroh shook his head, a fond smile playing at his lips, "Teenagers."

Outside in the garage, Zuko mounted his motorcycle – turning the ignition, the firebender listened with something akin to pride as it roared to life, lips curving into a devilish smirk as the all consuming urge to set fire to the world sparked deep within his core, revving his vehicle once more, he shot forth like a bat out of hell, capturing the attention of neighbors and other civilians.

oOo

Pulling in to the school's student parking, Zuko couldn't help but feel a creeping hint of anger that began to kindle his inner fire as he received numerous stares from the students that milled about outside the large building – spotting a suitable position to park his motorcycle, he slowed to a halt in said location, turning off the ignition, he maneuvered the kickstand in place - he looked rather unimpressed at the large sandy colored building looming over him, it seemed to have at least a good four levels within with _lots _of rooms, his unimpressed demeanor soon changed and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed as he wondered just how many students this place had – an image of him being swamped an in close quarters with a stranger caused unpleasant chills to run up his spine.

Running a single hand through his unkempt raven locks, he let out a low sigh of exhaustion although he felt far from it, slipping his phone from its place within his pant pocket, he eyed the LED light in hopes it would turn blue only to be met with disappointment, pursing his lips, he lit the screen up hoping it was just a mistake only to find no new notification, not even from Zhao! Resisting the urge to pout, he shut his phone's screen off and shoved it roughly back within its cloth prison, he'd just ignore the proud man next time he called or messaged!

Childish, possibly, did he care? No - in his mind he felt the older male deserved it, besides; he didn't want to come off appearing needy.

Slipping off his motorcycle's black seat, Zuko eyed his precious vehicle with an indecisive look, he didn't exactly trust the people around here but he was sure that a place like this knew about the West family, or at least he hoped they did for his cycle had the West family symbol branded upon its gas tank, after mentally debating with himself a little longer, he sighed, shifting the weight of his bag's strap in a more comfortable position as to where it wouldn't bite into his skin.

10 MINUTES BEFORE

'_I get it started and then I'm brokenhearted 'cause I can't get a hold of the beast. It's like I'm blind, I'm running out of time, everything I crave is out of reach __–__ you say I drink too much, you say I fuck too much, so what the hell am I supposed to do?'_

Tapping his foot to the erratic rhythm of his favorite rock song that blared from his earphones, somehow he was the first of his friends to have arrived at school which just so happened to be the reason he was currently waiting outside, that or they weren't coming today although he knew better since he shared a home with both Smellerbee and Longshot and they said they were coming to school therefore he expected them to, he heard something in the background that seemed out of place with his music's tune, scrunching his face out of confusion, he listened a little longer just in case it was he music before he took an earphone out and heard the roaring noise, it sounded awfully close – sitting up, he spotted a vicious looking motorcycle pull in, its rider not wearing a helmet, he arched a brow, he didn't necessarily know of anyone who rode a motorcycle – just then he spotted an unfamiliar figure approaching the school building, he couldn't help but rake his eyes over the boy's form.

Scrutinizing fiery orbs, glared out, angry at the world, clearly firebender, the scar that ran over the left eye only accentuated said anger. Skin, pale, not deathly so, a stark contrast to the unkempt, seemingly black, mop of hair upon his scalp. It was obvious the boy had _some _sort of muscle build if his arms were anything to go by – in fact, the scowl marring the boy's features made him look downright intimidating, standoffish at the very least, and it was because of this, Jet **had **to know who this fresh face was.

"Hey," Jet greeted from his place near the school's entrance,

"Hey." was all the stranger said, reaching for the door handle,

Quickly slipping off his comfortable, stony perch, he sauntered towards the door, blocking the teen's way causing the smaller of the two to give him a vicious glare that clearly told him to either move it or lose it, Jet merely played it off with a captivating grin,

"Name's Jet," he began, opening the door for the other, "What's yours?"

"Zuko." the youth growled, opening the other door rather than take Jet's offered help, the latter caught up to him, "What do you want?"

"Just trying to be friendly," Jet simpered, "So, nice machine you got there, what is it?"

"A motorcycle."

"I **know **it's a motorcycle, I want to know what **kind **of motorcycle it is."

"A Harley Davidson Night-Rod VRSCD." Zuko breathed, as if talking to Jet was a drag,

"Cool, cool. Hey, I haven't seen you around," Jet hummed, "You new?"

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, whirling to glare fiercely up at the irritating teen that seemed to have glued himself at his side, and though the dirty look **would have **easily scared off another, it did squat to Jet who just so happened to be a stubborn S.O.B,

"Do you not understand that I **don't **want to talk to you, or are you just stupid?" Zuko hissed,

"Friendly much?" Jet snorted, Zuko sighed heavily, continuing on his way with Jet at his side, "Look, I understand you don't want to talk - ,"

"Then why are you still following me?"

"Because if you **are **new then you might want to reconsider telling me to get lost, because if you can't tell already, this place is fucking _**huge **_and no matter how _badass _you think you are, you **will **get lost."

The smaller of the two stopped, pinning Jet with a confused expression, "I never said I was _badass."_

"Yeah, well, I improvised," Jet shrugged, "Besides, you dress like one **and **you have a motorcycle, plus the scar, **BADASS."**

"You think _I'm _a badass?" Zuko snickered, sending Jet an amused smirk which was returned with a lopsided smile, "Well that's a first for me."

"Ah c'mon man," Jet threw an arm around Zuko, "You've even got the personality to boot! I think you're pretty damn cool."

"How sweet." Zuko jeered, shrugging Jet's arm off,

"Hey I'm being serious here!" Jet huffed, he then wondered if Zuko knew where they were going, "You never answered my question by the way,"

"Which one? You tend to ask a lot of questions, most of which I try to ignore."

"At least you're honest," Jet chortled, "The one about you being new."

"Yes, I'm new here."

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it ~ ?"

"And I take it **you're **going to become my guide now?"

"Naturally ~ ."

"_Great."_

"Hey! You can get lost if you want, I don't _**have **_to help you y'know."

This managed to stop Zuko, the boy scanning the large commons where various students bustled to and from different destinations without missing so much as a beat, he felt the color drain from his face and couldn't help but purse his lips, wondering if **he **was the only new one around here although he highly doubted that was the case, this place was **enormous! ** Then he couldn't help but wonder: _What would Azulon do? _

His brother would most likely find some allies, he cast a quick glance to Jet who seemed to be watching the various passer-bys out of nothing better to do, so far this boy was the only one who'd been so much as courteous towards him, he looked back over the crowd, maybe he could possibly _use _the other – or at least until he got a decent idea of the school's layout.

Finally Zuko sighed, Jet looking to the smaller teen:

"Fine, since you _obviously _know this place so _well, _I'll accept your help."

"Great!" Jet beamed, "So, first things first, what grade you in?"

"12th."

"Cool. Same as me ~ !" Jet heard Zuko's exasperated sigh but chose to ignore it, "Let me see your schedule."

Miraculously, the teen with most aureate eyes complied, handing him the slip of paper without so much as a jeer or an eye roll, and any other little attitude quirks the boy seemed to possess – looking over the schedule, he spotted Zuko's last name, he cast an apprehensive look in Zuko's direction, the firebender staring him down as if daring him to say or do something.

"You're a _**West!?"**_

"What of it?" Zuko hissed, snatching the paper back, "If this is going to be a problem, I can just leave."

"No, no, no. You don't have to, it's just, what's a West doing out here – in the Earth Kingdom?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Okay, okay, don't tell me then. It's not like I care or anything."

"Good, I won't then."

"Good."

"Good."

"You're an ass."

"And you're nosy."

"Hey Jet ~ !" a somewhat girlish voice called out,

Both teenage boys looked to the source and spotted a girl with wild hair who Jet flipped off, the two sharing a grin, the girl was wearing a red shirt underneath a loose black tank-top with the words DISTURBED printed across the chest area, a pair of black skinny jeans, and finally black boots that pulled it all together, she had a few rubber bangles upon her wrist, next to her was a boy with a white jacket fully zipped up, the word LONGSHOT written in rather distorted lettering with an arrow going straight through the word, blue straight-legged jeans, and worn sneakers.

"About time you guys get here!" Jet grinned as the two neared them,

"Who's this?" Smellerbee questioned, peering at Zuko,

"This is Zuko," Jet began, gesturing towards said boy, "And Zuko, this is Smellerbee and Longshot, otherwise known as my bitches."

"As **if **jackass!" Smellerbee snickered, punching Jet's arm, the latter laughing while Longshot merely smiled, the bell rang,

"Well, I'll have to talk to you guys later, me and Zuko here got class together."

"Alright, see you when we see you." Smellerbee waved the two boys off.

"Nice friends you got." Zuko muttered,

"Yeah they're pretty cool," Jet grinned, "We all live together actually, so they're kinda like family to me."

"What about your parents?" Zuko questioned mindlessly,

"They died." Jet deadpanned, Zuko flinched,

"Oh, I uh, I didn't know." Zuko murmured sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," Jet shrugged, "I don't mind."

As the pair turned the corner, Zuko slammed into another person causing the two to fall flat on their asses, Zuko heard the boy groan out in pain while he growled under his breath, he glared at the lanky tan-skinned boy sitting before him,

"Watch where you're going, Skinny!" Zuko hissed irritably,

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Jerk!" the boy spat, glaring Zuko down.

Snarling at one another, the two got up, Jet helping Zuko to his feet as Zuko and the blue-eyed boy glared each other down, or at least until the lanky teen spotted Jet, his glare seemingly increasing tenfold while Jet smirked rather cruelly,

"What's up Sokka?" Jet grinned, "How's Katara?"

"Fine, no thanks to you." the boy, Sokka, spat, "I see you got yourself a new toy."

"_Toy!?"_ Zuko hissed, "I am - _!"_

"He's new around here," Jet cut Zuko off, "I'm just showing him around, being _friendly, _which is something I see you still need to work on – so now if you excuse us, we need to get to class, I sure as hell don't want to be late on the first day of school."

"That's a first." Sokka snorted,

"There's a first time for everything." Jet snickered, maneuvering his way around Sokka who caught on to the hidden meaning, his glare hardening,

"What was that about?" Zuko questioned once they were a good distance away,

"It's nothing really, I just used to date his sister, let's just say it didn't turn out well for all involved."

* * *

Okay, the songs used in this are **Circus for a Psycho ****–**** Skillet **and **Gluttony ****–**** Buckcherry**

**WHICH I DO NOT OWN**


	3. Chapter 3

This has to be THE single longest chapter I've ever written in the history of chapters - ! So I apologize if there's any mistakes or anything like that :/ - I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

"I am **THE **Boulder and I will be your instructor for this class, and this GYMNASIUM is MY **DOMAIN! **I expect each and every single one of you to treat it with the utmost respect, respect which is reserved for women because you do not **DISRESPECT **a **WOMAN! **And if you do, I WILL **GRIND **YOU INTO DUST!" Zuko was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who was put off by this guy, "Now, since there are 38 of you in this class we will not take the time to learn each and every one of your names therefore I made number tags, so LINE UP!"

Every student within the gymnasium lined up into a single file as The Boulder began _placing _the tags upon the shoulders of the students, and by _placing, _Zuko meant slapping for some of the students had either stumbled or fallen over completely, so when it came time for his own number tag he was so not looking forward to the pain he would feel;

_**CLAP!**_

Nearly toppling over, Zuko felt himself lose all sensation within his entire left arm even as the beefy man continued on down the line – he began kneading his left arm in hopes of getting _some _feeling back.

"There!" The Boulder exclaimed, "Every one of you has a number which I will address you by, now - !"

"_**Boulder, you are needed in the office, Boulder; you are needed in the office."**_

"SOCIALIZE! For I WILL be back!"

Leaving that statement hanging in the atmosphere, the students shuffled a little before they dispatched into little groups or became a lone wolf, Zuko was one of these said _lone wolves _still trying to get some feeling in his arm when Jet sidled up to him, rubbing his own arm as well.

"Sup, Bright-Eyes." Jet greeted,

"Don't call me that." Zuko groused, "I have a name."

"Alright, _Zuko." _Jet snorted, unimpressed, "So, what's your number? Mine's 28."

"24." Zuko stated, "I think."

"You think?"

"The 4 looks like an _H _to me."

The taller of the two teens leaned forward, eyes narrowed as he looked at the tag in question; he let out a thoughtful hum before he straightened himself up:

"Looks like an _M."_

"Hey, Jet!" a deep voice boomed, capturing both Jet and Zuko's attention, "Over here!"

Jet waved at the large man with a shit-eating grin in place, there were a few others surrounding the big guy which put Zuko on edge, he never did well with large groups, especially if he didn't know them.

"I take it you know them?" Zuko presumed with a drawl,

"Oh, yeah." Jet grinned, "They're some friends of mine, here, let me introduce you to them ~ ."

"No thanks."

"You sure?" Jet blinked,

"I'm sure, I'm just going to look around," Zuko stated, "But don't let me keep you, you go on."

"Alright then."

Zuko watched as Jet made his way towards the group of kids with a swagger before letting out a relieved sigh, looking around, Zuko found that the gymnasium was pretty impressive, it held two levels, or what could be considered two levels for the top level was just a track – eyes roaming over the area, the firebender took in the various equipment before falling on set in particular.

Nearing the set in the far east corner, Zuko found that it was becoming increasingly recognizable causing him to feel just a bit more giddy than he had been, a smile threatening to show as he ran his fingers over the chain link fence of the familiarly shaped cage ~ an Octagon cage! It even had its own bell ~ !

Rounding a corner of the cage, the young teen spotted a multitude of assorted equipment splayed out in perfect order, all in amazing condition, all new and up to date, some he hadn't even seen before ~ !

The more possessive side of his mind instantly declared this _**his **_spot as he began inspecting each and every one of the gadgets, finally he found himself wondering if it would be alright if he could use some of the equipment only to find that the rest of the students were currently _mistreating _some of the other areas – he turned back to the punching bag he'd been eyeing, he supposed he would be better off considering the rest of his _fellow _students.

Inhaling steadily, he held the breath for a few seconds before releasing just as steadily, his eyes shut, once he opened them, there was a concentrated type of fire reflecting within the golden irises that narrowed upon the punching bag – reeling his arm back, he let the first punch fly, the feel of his knuckles striking the surface of the punching bag sent a thrill up his arm which he gladly indulged in as he sent another jab. Unaware to the crowd he was now gathering as he got lost further within his thoughts and movements.

Thoughts of his home town, his Nation, his family (if they could be considered that anymore), that bastard Zhao – the regrets due to Azulon, the pain he'd endured thanks to his f-, no, thanks to Ozai.

His entire life.

He felt his fist connect with the punching bag once more, his hit causing the bag to jostle, moving back a great distance - ,

"That was **AMAZING!" **the voice caused Zuko to jump, whirling his attention to their instructor allowing the bag to slam into him causing him to stumble only for The Boulder to catch him and set him upright, "Where did you learn moves like that, number 24!?"

"Back home." Zuko answered bitterly, "Was the only thing I was good at."

"Why don't I test out your skills by pitting you against my best fighter?"

"Sure."

"Jet McAllister!" The Boulder boomed, "Front and center!"

"You?"

"Aw c'mon Bright-Eyes, should have figured a guy like me knew how to fight." Jet grinned as he stepped up to the cage, "Now let's see what you got."

Following after the other boy, he heard the cage door slam shut behind them followed by the locking mechanism, licking his lips, Zuko cast an unsure glance to their _instructor _before looking to Jet who was eyeing him dangerously, the taller teen most likely taking in his movement – feeling more than awkward, the firebender got into his fighting stance, eyeing Jet as well.

_**DING! DING! DING!**_

Hearing the familiar sound of the bell ringing in his ears sent tendrils of adrenaline rushing through his veins, mixing with his blood to create magma flowing just underneath his skin, his conscious thoughts pushed to the very back of his mind allowing a cool, calm, and collected combatant in its absence, meanwhile Jet watched the subtle transformation in the other teen striking him with a sense of awe but quickly replaced it with his full fight mode.

Both teens watched one another, waiting for the tell tale sign of movement, Jet was first to move, he charged at Zuko slamming his fist into the other's jaw yet the firebender took the hit and swiped Jet's feet out from under him sending the other falling flat on his back with an _oomph, _Zuko brought his fist down as Jet rolled off to the side, pushing himself up onto his feet a little too late for the heel of Zuko's boot smashed into his jaw causing him to stumble back – the younger teen stalled upon realizing what he'd done but what surprised him was the fact that Jet grinned viciously as he rose to his feet, the conscious thought of Zuko allowing the dark of his mind to shroud it just as Jet tackled him around the midsection causing both to fall heavily, Zuko gasping as his breath was knocked from his lungs.

"Looks like I win." Jet growled, the taller teen between the younger's thighs,

"I don't think so." Zuko hissed,

Using their position to his advantage he managed to lock Jet in a guillotine choke, The Boulder began counting down, Zuko heard Jet growl out a curse before the bell to the cage rang, cheers erupted from the other students as both teens pushed away from each other in a huff – the door to the cage opening allowing both Zuko and Jet to exit where Zuko was congratulated (which he promptly ignored), pushing past the students that crowded the area.

"What's your name, number 24!?" The Boulder demanded,

"Zuko," Zuko answered, wondering if he should throw in his last name but decided to hell with it, "West."

"Ah ~ a West." The Boulder beamed, nodding sagely, "A fine family that is." Zuko couldn't help but glare, "But now that the excitement is over, we will begin our warm-ups. Zuko and number 14 to the front please!" Zuko and that boy from earlier, Sokka, moved to the front, "Today, you two will lead the rest of us in exercises, here is the list."

"Us?" Sokka questioned as Zuko looked over the list,

"Yes, unlike the rest of the instructors **I **will join in on the exercises!"

"Okay - ?" Sokka frowned, turning his attention to Zuko, "What's the first move?"

"A breath mint." came Zuko's sour reply as he reeled from Sokka who glared at him,

"Just read the list."

Huffing, Zuko looked back to the list: "Arm circles."

"Alright then," Sokka muttered, he looked to The Boulder who stood patiently, "What are we supposed to do? Just yell out while the rest of you do this? Or what?"

"You explain what the exercise is, the name, and how many repetitions."

"Alright, so, arm circles, 10 reps, and yeah - ." Sokka murmured,

The Water Tribe boy promptly followed through with the warm up with Zuko following his lead a little hesitantly – a few warm ups later:

"Am I the only one who feels ridiculous here?" Zuko muttered demurely,

"Right with you, buddy." Sokka grumbled as he watched The Boulder do the exercise a little too excitedly, "This is stupid."

"Least I'm not the only one - ," Zuko replied, "Sit ups."

"PAIR UP!" The Boulder shouted.

"I'll go first." Zuko stated,

Sokka shrugged, "No argument here."

Silence.

"You and Jet," Sokka began, "You guys friends?"

"I wouldn't say that." Zuko stated as he finished his first three sit ups, "Wouldn't leave me alone."

"That's Jet for you." Sokka snorted, "Guy probably wants you in that stupid gang of his."

"Gang?" Zuko breathed after finishing 6 more, "What gang?"

"The Freedom Fighters, bunch of crack-head assholes." Sokka replied with a shrug, "If I were you I wouldn't get involved with any of them."

"And Jet's their leader?" Zuko questioned, finishing all 20 sit ups,

"Yeah," Sokka groused, switching roles with Zuko, "Guy's no good, worst of them all, name it, he's most likely done it already."

"So why would he want me in his gang?"

"I don't know," Sokka breathed as he finished his first two sit ups, "Maybe you have something he's looking for," another three, "Especially after that little scrap in the cage," three more, "He's probably going to make his move soon," two more, "If I were him, I'd jump on the chance to ask you," one more, "No one's been able to take that bastard down like that, at least not that quick, one on one."

"I'll have to look out for him then."

"Yeah, unless you're looking to join."

"I seriously doubt that."

"So where _DID _you learn to fight like that?" Sokka finally asked as he finished all 20 sets, "I haven't seen anything like that before."

"Back home, used to fight in a few cage matches." Zuko shrugged, both him and Sokka sitting across from one another, "All I really cared for."

"Cool."

"You're not the only one."

"Up to the TRACK!" The Boulder ordered, leading the entire group to the upper layer, "We will walk a FEW laps!"

"Hey, maybe you could teach me a few moves huh?" Sokka joked, elbowing Zuko teasingly,

"Yeah – I don't think so."

"Aw c'mon man," Sokka whined, "That'd be so cool!"

**oOo**

"So what do you guys think?"

"I think he'd make the cut." Lang stated,

"Yeah," Pipsqueak nodded, "We could use a guy like him."

"My thoughts exactly." Jet smirked,

"So why not ask him now?" Chi questioned, her arm hooked with her twin sister's,

"Yeah, now would be the perfect time to ask." Ni agreed,

"Because Sokka's with him," Jet grumbled, "We all know how that'll turn out."

"Well why don't we change that ~ ." Lang snickered as he spotted a water bottle,

"W-what are you going to do?" Shin asked, fidgeting as he watched Lang pour some water upon the track along with the rest of the group of Freedom Fighter members,

"Going to put him on thin ice ~ ." Pipsqueak approved,

Jet caught on to his friend's idea and grinned maliciously, "Great thinking ~ ."

"You guys are cruel." Chi huffed, until Ni whispered something into her sister's ear, "Oh, okay ~ ."

The group of five watched as their leader sauntered to Zuko's side – Sokka noticed movement along with Zuko, the two spotting Jet who grinned at them, mainly Zuko,

"Hey." Jet smiled widely, "I just wanted to say there are no hard feelings."

"Um – thanks?" Zuko frowned while Sokka felt his _bullshit detector _going off,

"You fought pretty good," Jet hummed, "Think you can give me a few tips ~ ?"

"You're barking up the wrong tree, _Jet." _Sokka hissed, "Already asked him, he won't teach anyone."

"I believe I was asking _Zuko." _Jet sneered, "I'm pretty sure you're not Zuko."

The two tan skinned boys glared one another down leaving Zuko feeling positively awkward – Shin watched as Lang waited patiently for them to come near the area once again, the shy boy felt he should say something to the older teen but decided against it for reasons unknown to himself, so when he saw Sokka nearing the area with the spilled water he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

Lang exhaled, hardening the water, transforming it into ice just as Sokka stepped over it – feeling his feet slip out from underneath him, he reached out trying to grab a hold of something, only for that something to be Zuko's shirt.

_**RIP. **_

_**THUD!**_

Laughter erupted from the students as well as a snicker from Jet while Zuko stood stunned, his shirt was practically ripped in half showing off his entire abdomen and a partial nipple – Sokka shakily pushed himself up only to find that he had a bloody nose, the water was now missing, Jet looked to Pipsqueak and the others, giving them a subtle nod just as The Boulder stormed over,

"What happened here!?" the man exclaimed,

"Sokka tripped," Zuko stated, helping the boy, "Bloody nose."

"Hmm," The Boulder hummed, "Take him to the nurse's station before he **RUINS **my beautiful track."

"I'll go too." Jet volunteered, "Zuko's new here, I'll show them where it is."

"Okay, okay - just go!"

With that the trio exited the gymnasium leaving the rest to murmur about the event;

"There's blood on the track." Lang pointed out,

"What - !?" The Boulder dove upon the offending substance and began licking at it before it stained his track, the students sharing a collective _eww._

**oOo**

"Sorry about the shirt." Sokka apologized, voice muffled,

"Don't tip your head back." was all Zuko said before removing the rest of his shirt, the two others gawking at his body, "Here, use this to soak up the blood."

"Wanna borrow my jacket?" Jet offered a little quickly, Zuko nodded, "Follow me boys."

"As for you, you can keep the shirt." Zuko said, turning his attention to Sokka, watching as his once beloved shirt was now becoming soaked with blood,

"You sure?" Sokka questioned,

"I doubt I can wear it." Zuko groused, "Even if I could, it's covered in blood and even then, I won't wear it knowing you bled on it."

"Okay, here it is." Jet stated, pulling out a rather good looking leather jacket which Zuko _would have _taken if it weren't for the smell that accompanied it – drugs.

"On second thought," Zuko muttered, nose wrinkling in disgust, "I'd rather go around half naked than smell like a fucking drug store."

"Ooh, testy." Jet snickered as he stuffed the jacket back in the locker, "Okay, okay."

"I can lend you my jacket." Sokka offered,

"Only if it doesn't reek like your breath." Zuko sneered earning a snicker from Jet, "Sure."

"Hey! You try eating sea prunes!" Zuko's nose wrinkled in disgust yet again, "Exactly."

The three boys began walking again, this time Sokka leading the way while Jet walked alongside Zuko, the latter trying to ignore the way the cool air bit into his skin causing his skin to prick, he crossed his arms over his chest in hopes of covering his now hardened nipples, a small flush crossing his features,

"How'd you know what the smell was?" Jet finally asked,

"Sokka told me about you and your gang." Zuko murmured, "I also grew up around the stuff."

"I'll ignore the fact that Sokka's talking about me behind my back, so, rough childhood huh?"

"What gave you _that _impression?" Zuko hissed defensively, turning a glare on the taller teen, "Why don't we just drop it, I'm not about to tell you my life's story."

"Okay I get it," Jet put his hands up, "I've been through hell too, you're not the only one."

"Like I care."

"Here we are ~ !" Sokka exclaimed with pride as they stood before his locker, the other two boys waiting, "Turn around."

"Why?" Zuko frowned,

"I don't want you guys to see my combination."

Sighing irritably, the two older teens turned their back on the Water Tribe boy as he began entering his combination – Jet sent a sideways glance to Zuko when another voice captured their attention:

"What are you three doing out of class?"

It was a teacher.

"Guy has a bloody nose." Jet explained,

"So why is the other half naked?"

"He ripped my shirt, so he's going to let me use his jacket." Zuko added,

"And here it is ~ !" Sokka grinned, holding up a light blue jacket with triangular designs, a fur rimmed hood, and two fur tails sewn onto the sleeves, "Authentic Water Tribe wear ~ !"

"Thanks." Zuko thanked as he took the jacket, zipping it up, it was strangely comfortable,

"Very well." the teacher hummed, "Carry on."

"Alright kiddies, let's go." Jet muttered, passing both Sokka and Zuko.

**oOo**

After dropping off Sokka, Zuko remained silent as he cuddled within the feel of the jacket, reveling within the scent it offered much to Jet's annoyance,

"It's that comfortable huh?"

"Oh - yeah."

"It's made from penguin-seals."

"How do you know?"

"I used to date his sister, remember, she's a Water Tribe member as well."

"Oh, right."

Silence.

"So what happened?"

"Between us?" Jet questioned, Zuko nodded, "I wasn't exactly the best for her and she wanted to change who I was, that obviously didn't work out, we split."

All the other boy got in return was a hum of acknowledgement as they continued walking down the hall in silence, entering the gym just as the bell went off,

"Well, looks like it's time for next period." Jet stated dryly, "Here, let me show you where your class is."

"What about you?"

"I can be late." Jet shrugged, "After all, wanna make sure you know where you're going."

**oOo**

Entering the classroom, Zuko turned to thank Jet only to find the other was gone, frowning, he shook his head and studied the large white board until someone practically tackled him from behind causing him to stumble,

"Hey Sokka we're - !" it was a little bald boy with an arrow on his head, "Oh, you're not Sokka."

"No, he uh, he lent me his jacket." Zuko stated,

"Oh in that case why don't you come sit with us, you guys must be friends if he let you use his jacket ~ !"

Before Zuko could really protest the boy practically dragged him towards the front of the class where there were a few other students,

"Who's the stiff?" a girl questioned, Zuko ruffled indignantly, the girl laughed, "I'm just kidding, geez, calm down why don't you." she must have felt his confusion, "Name's Toph, I'm blind."

"I'm Zuko - ."

"I'm Aang ~ !"

"And I'm Suki, so uh, where's Sokka?" another girl, Suki, questioned,

"He tripped and got a bloody nose, I helped him to the nurse's station." Zuko answered,

"So why are you wearing his jacket?" Suki asked curiously,

"He ripped my shirt as he fell."

"Wow, never thought he was _**THAT **_clumsy." Toph snorted, "All in one go, huh?" she felt Zuko nod before he caught himself, she waved him off, "Don't worry, I can see your vibrations and I can tell you're rather ripped ~ ."

Zuko resisted the urge to cover himself just as a few other students entered the classroom, two of which being the two Zuko had seen earlier – Jet's friends.

"Incoming." Toph murmured,

"They're not that bad." Aang stated,

"Even after they helped that bastard Jet _abuse _Katara!?" Toph hissed,

"Smellerbee and Longshot?" Zuko questioned,

"You know them?" Aang blinked,

"Uh yeah, Jet introduced them to me earlier." Zuko stated,

"You friends with them?" Toph asked suspiciously,

"No, I barely know them. Or Jet for that matter." Zuko shrugged,

"Probably wants you in his gang." Suki sniffed, "Better not let him get to you, things can only get worse."

"That's what Sokka said." Zuko stated,

"I take it you're new here." Toph sighed, "Listen, stay away from anyone who says they're a part of the _Freedom Fighters, _they're all a bunch of assholes."

"Toph." Aang warned, "Look, not all of them are bad!"

The bell rang signaling class was about to start – halfway through the class, Sokka entered the room a little shyly and took a seat next to Toph.

"Well, it's almost time for lunch," the teacher, Ms. Siao stated, "You can have the rest 15 minutes for free time."

The three friends instantly turned on Zuko and Sokka,

"So _klutz," _Toph began, "Zuko tells us you tripped."

"And let the insults begin." Sokka sighed,

"And being they shall ~ ."

Suki turned her attention to Zuko, "Zuko, you're new here right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna have lunch with us?"

"No thanks," Zuko shook his head, continuing on his paper, "I'm heading to the Jasmine Dragon, unless any of you know where it is."

"The Jasmine Dragon?" Toph perked, "So _you're _Iroh's nephew."

"You know my Uncle?" Zuko questioned,

"Yeah, he talked about you a lot."

"Oh, sorry." Zuko murmured sheepishly,

"No, it was kinda sweet." she smiled,

"So you've been there?" Sokka questioned,

"Only once, but that was by vehicle, where I couldn't see anything." Toph stated,

_**RING. RING. RING.**_

"Well if you change your mind, Zuko, we'll be here." Aang beamed,

"Thanks."

With that, the firebender watched as the group left down the opposite hall, luckily for him there was an exit next to his class, pushing open the door, he made his way to the parking lot where his beloved vehicle was still waiting, he smiled a little as he ran a hand over the cool metal,

"Going out for lunch, eh ~ ?"

Jet's voice caused Zuko to jump, whirling his attention on the older male before he glared, Jet only grinned,

"What do you want?" Zuko hissed, from what he heard, this guy was bad news,

"Just wondering what you're doing for lunch, that's all." Jet shrugged as he placed a hand upon the bike's seat, "So, where you going?"

"Jasmine Dragon." Zuko bristled, "And I'd appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself."

"So you **ARE **related to Iroh West." Jet hummed, "Looks like I was right."

"How do you know my Uncle?" Zuko growled,

"He's a good man," Jet stated, "Helped me and a couple of my buddies out during some tough times." Zuko allowed a fond smile to play upon his lips, "So, you know where it is?"

"I - ," Zuko shut his mouth and sighed, "I take it you do."

"Yup ~ I can show you where it's at, but I walked to school today." Jet drawled,

"I'll drive." Zuko stated as he straddled his motorcycle,

"But would you be able to hear me over the noise that this _wonderful _city has to offer?"

A low growl escaped Zuko causing Jet to grin, the firebender knew he was right but he wouldn't exactly admit it out loud.

"Fine," Zuko relented, allowing Jet to take the front seat,

"Don't worry ~ I know how to drive a baby like this."

"For your sake, you better."

**oOo**

As the Gaang took their rightful lunch spot, they heard a loud roaring noise before they saw a black motorcycle with two riders shoot out of the school's parking lot, Katara frowned, the driver looked vaguely like Jet, and the other looked like they were wearing Sokka's jacket, she turned a questioning glance on said brother who sighed.

Meanwhile with Jet and Zuko, the latter was judging Jet's every move and honestly, Zuko found the guy did know how to drive his motorcycle although he wouldn't admit it out loud – they pulled up next to a rather homey looking restaurant.

"Here we are, the Jasmine Dragon." Jet grinned as he turned off the ignition, "So Bright-Eyes, how was my driving?"

"Horrid." was all Zuko said as he took the keys from Jet to enter the shop, Jet couldn't help but grin.

Entering the shop, Zuko couldn't help but feel at home, he looked about the restaurant and it's various customers when Jet sidled beside him, the two teens looking about from their place, Zuko took the first step,

"Uncle?" he called out,

"Zuko?" a familiar male voice responded, "Is that you ~ !? Hold on, Nephew!"

A small smile crossed Zuko's lips as he listened to the familiar sound of his Uncle's voice, unaware Jet had seen it – the latter making it his personal mission to make the younger smile more often. Soon Iroh stepped out from the back room, wiping his hands off before a wide grin crossed his lips, his features brightening,

"Ah, Nephew ~ ! You kept your word ~ !" Iroh beamed, "I am glad you came ~ !" he spotted Jet, "And you even brought a friend ~ ! Hello, Jet."

"Sup." Jet grinned,

"It is so nice to know Zuko has made at least one friend today." Iroh smiled,

"He's not my friend." Zuko groused,

"Yeah ~ you're Nephew's a little rash, but I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Jet chuckled,

"I know how that is." Iroh smiled, "Come, why don't we get you two young men something to eat."

"Great ~ !" Jet beamed,

"He's not my – I'm not," Zuko sighed upon realizing he was being ignored, "_Spirits_."


End file.
